Mi familia es especial
by Tirakatanas
Summary: "Llevar el apellido Hyuuga conllevaba dos cosas... Importancia y cobardía.- solía decir mamá, pero nunca lo comprendí... ¿Sería por eso por lo que yo no portaba el apellido de mi padre?"
1. Takeshi

Los personajes aparecidos en este fic no me pertenecen a mi - _a excepción del joven Takeshi_ - sino a Masashi Kishimoto, autor de Naruto y Naruto Shippuden.

* * *

><p>Mi familia es un poco rara...<br>Extraña, podría decirse, pero según mamá, nosotros solo somos especiales. Sí, especiales porque no somos como los demás y tampoco nos importa mucho lo que digan.

Mi madre es, o era, una kunoichi. ¡De las mejores de toda Konoha! ¡Incluso llegaron a proponerle ser parte de un escuadrón AMBU, los mejores ninjas de la aldea! ¿Os imagináis que hubiese aceptado? Qué honor... Pero, por mi culpa, tuvo que rechazar ese puesto tan importante. Ella dice que no, que simplemente no se veía preparada para un cargo así, pero no me engaña. Yo sé que habría estado encantada de serlo.  
>Que yo sepa, la madre de ninguno de mis amigos es un AMBU, ni siquiera son ninjas de alto nivel, tan sólo amas de casa, lo que viene siendo normal, vamos. Pero no, mi madre siempre ha sido especial, como nosotros.<p>

Mi padre... Bueno, no veo mucho a papá porque, según sé, trabaja mucho, la mayoría del tiempo.  
>En Konoha todos dicen que él es un gran ninja, de los mejores nacidos en muchos años, y eso me llena de orgullo. Al fin y al cabo yo he heredado parte de su sangre, ¿no? De mayor quiero ser como él, tan fuerte y rápido, todo un prodigio, tal y como le llaman. Además, cada vez que le he visto caminando por las calles y todos cuchichean a su paso, con tan sólo mirarles se callan... ¡Increíble! Es mi padre, ¡pero apuesto a que debe darles mucho miedo!<p>

Quizá sólo tenga seis años, pero no soy tonto, y también sé que parte del tiempo que papá tiene libre no lo emplea en mamá ni en mi. Siempre me han dicho que la relación de mis padres es complicada, y eso yo ya lo sabía. Siempre que se ven parece que algo va a explotar. Se quedan mirando durante mucho tiempo, serios y callados, y luego es mi papá quien se da la vuelta y se va por donde ha venido... Puede que a los habitantes de la aldea les de miedo por ser un Hyuuga, pero parece que a Padre le da miedo mamá. No lo entiendo, con lo buena persona que es...

Supongo no puedo quejarme de familia. Tengo muchos compañeros de clase que no tienen padres o que, simplemente, los han perdido en alguna batalla, como es el caso de Emi, mi mejor amiga y la hija de la Señora Sabaku No, o más conocida como la Señora Nara. La pobre perdió a su padre cuando acababa de nacer y no llegó a conocerle... Debe ser muy duro... Aunque eso no parece afectarle. Es feliz con su madre y tíos maternos, el Kazekage y el marionetista.

Ah, y hablando de compañeros de clase... ¡Hay una chica en mi clase que tiene mis mismos ojos! ¡Sí, sí, blancos, como los míos! ¿Qué coincidencia, no? Se llama Hitomi, y es una de las mejores alumnas de la clase. Los profesores siempre dicen que posee el control de chakra de un genio, como su padre.  
>Nunca entendí eso... El único genio que hay en Konoha es mi papá, Neji Hyuuga... ¿Acaso pueden existir dos genios a la vez? Una vez se lo pregunté a mamá, pero no me respondió. Sólo me puso excusas diciendo que era tarde y tenía que irme a dormir. ¡Pero si aún eran las ocho del mediodía! Sin embargo, al verle la carita de pena, no he vuelto a insistir más... No quiero verla triste.<p>

De cualquier manera, Hitomi es un poco rara... No suele relacionarse con muchas personas de nuestra clase, sólo con dos o tres compañeros, como Taro Inuzuka o incluso Hikari Uchiha. No sé, parece muy callada y seria, o tal vez sólo sea tímida, ya que cada vez que le hablo se sonroja y tartamudea un poco... Es extraña, pero se ve hermosa cuando hace eso, me recuerda a su madre, esa que siempre va con papá por la calle.

Según escuché, Hitomi es, o será, una kunoichi excepcional. En las exhibiciones de la academia ninja siempre realiza unas técnicas impresionantes, ¡son increíbles! Todo el mundo le aplaude mucho, y tanto mi papá como la Señora Hyuuga sonríen orgullosos. A veces creo que mi papá sólo viene a verla a ella, porque cuando acaba con sus ejercicios de demostración siempre la toma en brazos y la sienta sobre sus rodillas... Le tengo un poco de envidia, ya que a mi nunca me trató así.  
>Pero, de una manera u otra, papá siempre se queda a verme a mi, y la mujer que le acompaña nunca se queja ni intenta irse. Tal vez yo no pueda mantener tan bien el control del chakra, pero mis senseis dicen que la puntería la he heredado de mi madre, y es eso lo que muestro en los festivales de la academia.<p>

Tantos aplausos me sientan muy bien, pero lo que más me gusta de todas esas exhibiciones escolares es la sonrisa de mi madre... Igual o incluso más contenta que yo por haberlo hecho todo a la perfección. Ella siempre me ayudó a entrenar con las armas, y por ello sé que de verdad merecía ser una integrante del escuadrón AMBU.  
>Y papá también me mira y aplaude, no sonríe tanto como cuando sale Hitomi, pero sí que puedo ver el orgullo en sus ojos blancos, como los míos. Además, asiente con la cabeza cuando nota que le estoy mirando para ver si le gustó mi demostración de puntería, y ese gesto me basta para saber que realmente mereció la pena entrenar tanto. Aún así, me gustaría que me enseñase las mismas técnicas que a Hitomi... Algún día se lo pediré, a ver qué me dice.<p>

Cuando el festival acaba, mamá me toma de la mano y vamos caminando hacia casa, que no está muy lejos de la Academia. Pero, como cada vez que una de esas exhibiciones termina, tomamos un desvío por los callejones más vacíos de Konoha. La primera vez le miré extrañado, pero ya aprendí lo que significaba eso.

Papá siempre nos espera en una de esas callejuelas, vestido con aquellas ropas tan bonitas que suele usar sólo en ocasiones especiales, como festivales o grandes eventos. Siempre me sonríe y yo corro a abrazarle. No me sienta sobre su regazo como a Hitomi, pero me alza del suelo y me rodea con sus brazos, tan cálidos; luego suele dejarme en el suelo de nuevo y ponerse a mi altura para colocar una de sus manos sobre mi hombro y decirme algo como: "Estás hecho todo un hombre, Takeshi. Lo hiciste muy bien".

Eso siempre me hace feliz, y es que, aunque no le vea mucho, sé que me quiere tanto como yo a él. Solemos hablar un poco cada vez que nos encontramos, le cuento cosas sobre la escuela, la casa, e incluso mamá, que aunque está presente en mis encuentros con él, jamás le mira ni le habla. No sé qué les pasa, pero no me gusta ver a mamá seria... Se ve más bella sonriendo.  
>Y, para despedirnos, papá siempre vuelve a abrazarme durante laaaargo tiempo, me acaricia la cabeza y me dice que me quiere mucho, que no olvide eso nunca, por nada del mundo. ¡Claro que no podría olvidarlo! ¡Es mi padre! Sé que me quiere, y esa es una de las cosas que me anima a seguir entrenando y esforzándome.<p>

Definitivamente de mayor quiero ser tan poderoso e importante como él, sí. Aunque intentaría pasar más tiempo con mi familia...

Lo peor es que, cuando nos despedimos, tengo que volver a esperar mucho tiempo para volver a verle. Eso me pone triste, pero mamá siempre me anima y me apoya, casi siempre proponiéndome entrenar con ella.

Mi familia no es rara, sólo especial. Y eso me gusta en parte.

* * *

><p>¿Que estoy desaparecida? Lo sé.<p>

¿Que quieren arrancarme la cabeza? Lo sé.

¿Que ya se preparan para tirar la puerta de mi casa abajo? Espero que no.

Sí, sé que me pasé largo tiempo ausente, lejos de fics o, mejor dicho, lejos de documentos de Word. Supongo que muchos de los usuarios de FanFiction estarán como yo, con exámenes hasta en la sopa y hartos de tener que empollar, ¿verdad? Entonces, es por ello por lo que les pido comprensión... Me queda una semana... ¡Una semana para poder salir del maldito instituto! Además, ¡éste viernes me graduo, por fin! *-*

A partir del lunes podré empezar a trabajar - o finalizar en este caso - el nuevo capítulo de "El destino es caprichoso", así que ruego que me disculpen y se contenten con este nuevo fic. No es gran cosa, pero se me ocurrió así, de golpe. Tenía planeado que tuviese tres capítulos exactos: El primero contado por Takeshi, el segundo por Tenten, y para finalizar, el tercero por Neji. Claro que, sólo son metas y proyectos. Todo dependerá de la aceptación que tenga.


	2. Tenten

Los personajes aparecidos en este fic no me pertenecen a mi - _a excepción de los jóvenes Takeshi_ e Hitomi - sino a Masashi Kishimoto, autor de Naruto y Naruto Shippuden.

* * *

><p>Incluso a día de hoy me lamento de todo lo ocurrido.<p>

Maldita la hora en la que me enamoré de él, del misterio que le rodeaba, de su actitud caucásica y de sus privilegiados ojos blancos, los mismos que a él parecen condenarle y que ha heredado nuestro hijo, nuestro "bastardo" según muchos, y es que realmente lo es.

Tras casi tres años de relación y próximo nuestro aniversario, por fin pensaba decirle el por qué de mis constantes escapadas de los entrenamientos y el rechazo de tantas misiones tan bien remuneradas, y justo cuando le vislumbré desde la lejanía, su rostro me dijo que algo iba mal... Muy mal. No supe si contarle lo de mi embarazo primero o preguntarle para saber qué acontecía... Así que me decanté por la segunda opción, convencida de que no sería nada tan grave.

Ilusa y pobre de mi. ¿Nada grave? Más quisiera yo.

Sabía que Neji no se dejaba avasallar por nada en el mundo, y ver la agonía y la aflicción en sus orbes plateadas me confirmó que algo no marchaba correctamente, y para que su rostro se viese tan demacrado por la palidez y las ojeras no debía ser ninguna tontería. Lo que no esperaba que me dijera era que me dejaba.

Sí, así sin más. Qué cosas tiene la vida, ¿verdad? Tan pronto me decido a contarle que íbamos a ser padres como, de buenas a primeras, decide que no podíamos seguir juntos, que él no era el indicado para mi y que sólo podría dañarme... Quise reírme y llorar en esos momentos. ¿Más daño del que me estaba produciendo? Eso sí que era imposible.

Ni siquiera quiso decirme el por qué exacto, tan sólo insistía y reiteraba que me merecía algo mejor que él, cosa que a mi parecer no era más que una excusa barata y no meditada. Tuve que insistir mucho, derramar las ya incontrolables lágrimas y tocar su casi inexistente fibra sensible para que me dijese qué razones exactas había para que cortase con nuestra relación. Entonces, al ver cómo su rostro se crispaba, me reprendí a mi misma por preguntar.

"Debo casarme con Hinata-sama", me respondió, sin ni siquiera mirarme.

Quise tomar mi kunai y rebanarle la cabeza en aquel mismo instante, pero no podía, a pesar de haber sido relativamente fácil. ¿Casarse con quién? ¿Hinata...?

Sin duda alguna, aquello no podía ser obra de ellos. Simple y llanamente porque Hinata había comenzado una relación formal con Naruto, y porque conocía a Neji como para saber qué tipo de cariño le profesaba a su prima, y podía y puedo asegurar que incluso a día de hoy no se quieren ni se querrán jamás.

"Órdenes del Souke", prosiguió al verme en shock por tal noticia. Un sinfín de adjetivos calificativos pasaron por mi mente como una gran marea, pero sobre todo la palabra "_cobarde_" sobresalió por encima de todas ellas. Apostaba mi cabeza y no la perdía a que si ese Hiashi le mandaba tirarse de un precipicio él lo haría sólo porque así lo dictaban las normas de su clan, de su condena, de su cárcel.

Fue entonces cuando, sin pensármelo demasiado, le grité la noticia de mi embarazo y salí como alma que lleva el diablo hacia las afueras de la aldea, donde permanecí el resto del día sin compañía alguna. No volvimos a hablar y tampoco me dio mayores explicaciones. Ni por asomo las quería.

Lo único bueno que surgió de aquello fue Takeshi, mi hijo, o nuestro hijo, como sea. Desde el momento de su nacimiento todos supieron quién era el padre - _era obvio, si poseía la misma mirada hereditaria de los Hyuuga_ - y lo que había pasado entre nosotros, ya que no había mantenido ningún tipo de relación más que con Neji, y bien sabido era por toda Konoha.

Todos mis amigos me visitaron, casi compadeciéndose de mi y de mi situación. Madre soltera de un hijo bastardo. Peor no podía irme, o eso pensaba yo.

La guinda del pastel vino cuando se confirmó que Hinata Hyuuga estaba embarazada desde hacía unos meses, y a pesar de que ya debía estar concienciada de algo semejante, me costó la misma vida asimilarlo. Me considero una persona fuerte, pero aquel condenado genio era mi punto débil desde hacía ya años; no era de extrañar que jamás llegase a olvidarle... Nunca, ni siquiera ahora.

Tal vez fue por ello por lo que nunca me permití mostrarme desolada ni abatida, no. Aquello no iba conmigo, y a eso debíamos añadirle que tenía un hijo mal visto que cuidar y un orgullo que salvar. No dejaría que nadie, jamás, pusiera en evidencia mis actos, mucho menos a Takeshi.

Desde entonces él fue mi razón para seguir adelante con mi vida, animándome a ser fuerte a toda costa, ignorando todo lo que salía de las parlanchinas bocas de los habitantes de Konoha, que no eran pocas blasfemias. Me era imposible ocultar quién era el padre de mi hijo, así que tampoco le mentí a él diciéndole que no tenía padre. Tarde o temprano lo sabría, y dada tal obviedad, probablemente sería antes que tarde.

El muy caradura de Neji solía y suele visitarnos con regularidad todas las semanas a espaldas de todos, siempre de noche, sin importar que cerrase mi casa a cal y canto. Él siempre se colaba por algún recóndito lugar, y eso me sacaba de mis casillas. No quería verle, simplemente le detestaba, le odiaba, le aborrecía por haberme dejado totalmente sola...

Como era de esperar, ni siquiera le miraba, o mejor dicho, él no osaba mirarme a mi a la cara. Siempre me ofrecía víveres, un salario mensual, la entrada de la escuela... Cualquier lujo, capricho o simple necesidad para mi y para mi hijo. No sabía si sus ojos reflejaban vergüenza, arrepentimiento, tristeza o sólo quería salvar su enorme orgullo varonil. Era algo difícil de definir cuando se trataba de Neji.

De una manera u otra, yo siempre me negaba a recibir cualquier cosa que proviniese de él o de su familia. Podía meterse todo aquello por donde le cupiese, que yo no se lo impediría. Me bastaba con hacer misiones realmente estúpidas o recibir un poco de ayuda de mis amigos - _que no era poca_ - para que el pequeño y yo subsistiésemos. No le necesitaba, no le necesitábamos, pero aún así sabía que le echaba de menos cuando se acercaba a la cama de Takeshi y se sentaba a su lado para verle dormir tranquilamente, ajeno a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Aquella imagen bañada por la oscuridad y la luz de la luna me hacía desear que aquello fuese así todas las noches, todos los días, a todas horas. Que él se quedase ahí, junto a nosotros, para siempre.

Pero eso era mucho pedir, suponía.

Tras unas horas así, como siempre, se iba a su mansión con su esposa y su legítima hija, aquella que ha heredado todas las capacidades físicas y psicológicas de sus padres. Entre mi hijo y la de Hinata sólo había un margen de seis meses de diferencia, por lo que era de suponer que a los pocos meses de casarse consumaron su "amor"... Sí, amor, si es que podía llamársele así.

A veces incluso me duele mirar a la pequeña Hitomi. Su nívea piel, sus largos cabellos tintados de aquel apagado azul y sus orbes blancas la hacen tan hermosa y radiante como su madre, y a la vez sus andares refinados, su actitud firme y su mirada tan fuerte y segura como su padre... Me daba lástima pensar que aquella niña no era fruto de una relación conforme y estable, sino de una concertada y obligada. Quizá en cierto modo me reconfortaba saber que Takeshi era obra de nuestro amor, un amor tal vez pasado y casi efímero, pero amor al fin y al cabo.

Esa joven Hyuuga era todo un prodigio, y eso saltaba a la vista con sólo verla demostrar sus habilidades en las demostraciones de la academia ninja. Su control casi perfecto del chakra, su habilidad a la hora de reproducir las técnicas Hyuuga y su aguda mente la señalaban como una de las esperanzas de la aldea y de su clan, y como era de esperar, enorgullecía a sus padres.

Me mataba por dentro ver cómo Hitomi corría hacia Neji y éste la sentaba sobre su regazo mientras Hinata sonreía y alababa a su hija. Cualquiera que les viese pensaría que eran una familia feliz, una de las más unidas de Konoha y, probablemente, el matrimonio más reconocido de la aldea, pero yo sabía que no era así. Él no era feliz, ella no era feliz, y ambos parecían vivir engañados consigo mismos. Me preguntaba cuándo utilizarían su Byakugan para ver más allá de paredes y misiones de alto rango, cuándo abrirían sus ojos y despertarían de una vez por todas.

Esperaba que pronto, muy pronto, se diesen cuenta. Porque hasta entonces tanto Naruto por un lado, como yo y Takeshi por otro, seguiríamos aguardando con impaciencia, contentándonos con inesperadas visitas de ese par de Hyuuga cada x tiempo.

Qué remedio nos quedaba, si el amor hace de tripas corazón.

* * *

><p>Me dio un arrebato de escritura no hace más de una hora, y qué puedo decir, esto fue lo que salió. No sé si estoy contenta con el resultado o no, pero sinceramente todos los pensamientos de Tenten son los míos, ni más ni menos, y es que ando pasando una etapa así, sin hijo ni clan de por medio, pero sí despecho y demás sinónimos. Así que realmente no me estoy inventando ningún sentimiento ni nada parecido, sólo me descargo un poco, que me viene bien a estas alturas.<p>

No esperaba poder actualizar tan pronto, pero hoy tuve que salir del instituto tres horas antes porque enfermé. Sí, un día antes de la graduación, gran putada D: Espero poder ponerme a escribir pronto, dar por finalizado éste fic que tanto me ha ayudado a reflexionar interiormente y ponerme manos a la obra con el resto de historias que están pendiente de actualización T.T"

Ah, agradecer a todas esas personas que me dejaron un review para relatarme sus opiniones, que verdaderamente me ayudaron todas, desde la primera hasta la última n_n"

**PD:** He de aclarar que en estos dos capítulos he ido dejando a Neji para el arrastre, pero en el tercero y último intentaré recomponer su figura, aquella que tanto me gusta *-*

¡Un beso!


	3. Neji

Pesadillas, pesadillas y más pesadillas.

Todas las noches me despertaba sobrecogido, con la respiración agitada y bañado en sudores fríos que recorrían toda mi espina dorsal.

Hacía ya siete años, siete largos y tediosos años que no pegaba ojo ni dormía plácidamente: aquella era mi rutina.

Hacía ya siete años, siete largos y eternos años que no era feliz: aquella era mi condena.

¿Cómo demonios se habían torcido tanto las cosas? ¿Cómo pude ser tan cobarde? ¿Cómo pude dejarla tan vilmente en la estacada? Aquellas eran las tres preguntas que rondaban mi cabeza día tras día, noche tras noche, atormentándome y quebrando mi estabilidad.

Aún recuerdo cómo me miraban sus ojos inmersos en lágrimas aquella mañana en la que decidí cortar nuestra relación, cómo insistía e insistía en obtener un por qué de mi actitud, cómo controló sus ganas de degollarme cuando reconocí que había recibido órdenes del Souke y que debía casarme con Hinata-sama. No la culpaba. Yo mismo quería que ella acabase conmigo si eso la reconfortaba y la hacía sentir mejor, pero no lo hizo por más motivos y ganas que tenía.

'Cobarde'. 'Estúpido'. 'Súbdito'. 'Vasallo'. Sabía todos y cada uno de los adjetivos que se le pasaron por la cabeza, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, asumí que tenía razón.

Ella era todo lo que me quedaba. Lo único que me reconfortaba y me hacía sentir verdaderamente vivo. Y le puse fin.

Los ancianos y el patriarca del Souke se habían reunido semanas antes para tratar temas de importancia familiar, tales como la unión sin fisuras del clan Hyûga por medio de un matrimonio entre la heredera de la rama primaria y el heredero de la rama secundaria... Con todo lo que aquello conllevaba y por más tierra que tuviera que removerse.

No podía culparles por tomar la decisión que tomaron. Al fin y al cabo, -casi- todo el clan llevaba décadas ansiando la unificación de las dos ramas, la eliminación de la marca maldita, detener la actitud altanera de unos Hyûgas sobre otros. Todos salíamos ganando a primera vista.

Cuando Hiashi-sama acudió a hablar conmigo en nombre del consejo de ancianos supe que las arrugas de su frente y su ceño fruncido no presagiaban nada bueno, pero al darme la noticia sentí tantísima repulsión hacia lo que me estaba proponiendo hacer... Aunque seguramente "proponer" no es el término adecuado para esta situación. "Ordenar" le vendría perfecto.

Mi prima y yo. Casamiento. Descendencia. ¿Cómo podían hacernos esto? Por más unificación que esto supusiese, estábamos hablando de primos. ¿Cómo se suponía que tenía que sentirme con respecto a ella? ¿Y Tenten? ¿Y Naruto? ¿Nuestras relaciones y vidas no importaban?

Tardé en asimilar la verdad, y es que no, no les importaba sacrificar a dos Hyûga's con tal de satisfacer a todo un clan. Tras años de reflexión he logrado comprender esta situación, aunque eso no conlleve que la acepte ni la respete.

Si de por sí ya era duro poner fin a una relación, el hecho de que te gritasen a viva voz que ibas a ser padre no aligeraba el peso. La idea de ser padre nunca se me había pasado por la cabeza hasta que vi a Tenten correr lejos de mi, sollozando, rota. Ella tenía un retoño en su interior, y yo la estaba dejando sola.

Aún escucho a Hinata llorar por las noches. No hablamos de ello, lo consideramos un tema tabú, pero resulta más que obvio que ninguno de los dos lo hemos superado. Fuera del complejo Hyûga somos una de las parejas más representativas y respetadas de toda Konoha, aunque lo cierto es que dentro de nuestra casa no somos más que un par de personas rotas. Dormimos en camas separadas, no nos mostramos afecto mutuo, casi no nos miramos a la cara. Hacemos todo lo posible para no hacernos más daño y hacerlo más llevadero.

Con todo este panorama, ni que decir tiene cómo nos sentimos cuando el consejo de ancianos Hyûga clamaban por un descendiente tras nuestra afamada boda. Sabíamos que esto iba a ocurrir, que el momento de afrontar nuestra decisión había llegado... pero no esperábamos que nos dejara tan marcados. Aún recuerdo aquella noche en la que el perfumado edredón cayó al suelo entre sollozos y llantos. No hay suficientes palabras en el mundo que puedan describir cuán profundo dolor nos ocasionó esa madrugada. Yo solo quería acabar con esto, cumplir con las exigencias del clan y no dañar a más personas.

Desde aquel momento la relación entre Hinata-sama y yo quedó estancada tras una línea invisible de comodidad: Ella no se acerca a mí, yo no me acerco a ella. Con una vez tuvimos suficiente, y meses después se produjo el nacimiento de nuestra única hija: Hitomi.

Bella, de ojos grises, fuerte, decidida. Sin duda alguna era una de las jóvenes más prometedoras de la aldea, y lo demostraba en cada exhibición de la escuela. Su capacidad para controlar el chakra sobrepasaba los de cualquier Hyûga, incluidos Hiashi-sama y yo mismo. Era un orgullo para la familia, todo un prodigio. Se suponía que yo debía de sentir algo de admiración, algún sentimiento que le profesara un mínimo de cariño, pero la realidad distaba mucho de eso.

La sentaba en mis piernas cuando acababa su exhibición y la felicitaba por su trabajo, mas pocas palabras de ánimo salían de mis labios. Siempre era Hinata quien se mostraba molestamente cariñosa y protectora con la pequeña. No podía reprocharle su actitud maternal. Hitomi no tenía culpa alguna de nuestros errores.

No la sentía como "mi hija". Cuando la miraba nada en mí se encendía, nada indicaba que tuviera una parte de mí, y es que ella no era fruto del amor de dos personas. Ella no era más que un símbolo, una muestra de que vendrían tiempos mejores y la futura heredera del clan más prestigioso de Konoha.

Todo cambiaba cuando Takeshi salía a la tarima de entrenamiento.

Joven, alto, de unos profundos y expresivos ojos grises que le delataban como mi retoño. Su cabello color chocolate siempre había estado corto, despeinado, y comprendía que su madre no le permitiese dejárselo largo: hubiera sido la viva imagen de un Hyûga, la familia que tanto la hizo sufrir. Mi hijo mayor siempre me deleitaba con una serie de actividades que conllevaban todo tipo de armas, presumiendo de una increíble capacidad de manejo que sin duda alguna había heredado de Tenten. Podía apreciar cómo cargaba los kunais y shurikens con chakra para aumentar su velocidad considerablemente, y no me cabía la menor duda de quién le había aportado esos genes. Su madre siempre había sido espléndida en el manejo de las armas, pero nula en la utilización del chakra.

No se puede describir cuánto me dolía verle, cuánto daño me producía pensar que quizás, y solo quizás, podría haberle educado como su padre y no como "el señor Hyûga que nos visita de cuándo en cuándo".

Al acabar su demostración de puntería, velocidad y tenacidad se giraba para mirarme fijamente, inquisitivo, buscando una silenciosa aprobación. Era entonces cuando me encontraba a mí mismo sonriéndole discretamente, sin tratar de esconder el deje de orgullo en mis ojos y queriendo decirle cuánto me había impresionado su técnica. Pero no podía. Todos los padres del resto de alumnos sabían la historia que residía tras los ojos blancos del pequeño, y eso provocaba miradas curiosas que se iban alternando entre Tenten, Takeshi, Hinata, Hitomi y yo mismo. Delante de la muchedumbre debía mostrarme como el solemne e insensible Neji Hyûga.

Eso no impedía que tras acabar la exhibición escolar fuera a verle tras el cobijo de unos recónditos callejones. Allí nadie nos miraba, allí nadie nos juzgaba, simplemente éramos Takeshi y yo, padre e hijo. Le felicitaba, le abrazaba, acariciaba su cabeza con orgullo y le dedicaba mil y una palabras de apoyo y ánimo. A día de hoy, y año tras año, ese encuentro se sigue produciendo. Él sigue contándome anécdotas interesantes de su día a día, de la escuela, de su propia casa, e incluso de su madre... Mi hijo no lo hace con mala intención, pero al alzar la vista para mirar a Tenten sé que le disgusta que me cuente intimidades y me trate como si fuera lo que realmente soy: su padre.

No obstante, no me contento con encontrarme con mi hijo una única vez al año. Acudo regularmente a visitarles, en medio de la noche, sin ser bien recibido. No son pocas las veces que Tenten intenta dejarme fuera de esto, no son pocas las veces que maldice mi nombre al encontrarme en el interior de su casa, no son pocas las veces que me vigila mientras me siento a un lado de la cama de Takeshi para verle dormir.

Me doy por satisfecho con eso, con verle acurrucado en su cama, durmiendo tranquilo y sereno. Tenten no se muestra contenta de tenerme en su casa, no me dirige ni una sola palabra más allá de "lárgate de mi casa" ni mucho menos se esfuerza por no fruncir el ceño. Tampoco acepta mi ayuda para criar a Takeshi en lo que me sea posible, bien sea ayudándoles a pagar el alquiler, la academia escolar, la manutención de comida, algún capricho... No. Ella no quiere nada de mí. Ni siquiera oso mirarle a los ojos; me niego a ver esa mirada en su cara. Puedo soportar la manera en la que Hinata me mira, pero jamás podré con el devastación que me supondría mirar a Tenten y ver la decepción y el dolor en aquellos ojos que tanto amor me transmitieron años atrás.

Uno de los gestos que más repito en esas situaciones es, sin lugar a dudas, acariciarle la frente. Me veo a mí mismo a su edad, llorando de vergüenza por tener que portar la cruz maldita del clan Hyûga y no puedo evitar pensar que quizás no he obrado tan mal. Si casándome con Hinata y consumando nuestro matrimonio he logrado que mi hijo no sufra de una manera tan cruel, entonces habrá merecido mínimamente la pena. Bastante tiene que pasar con ser llamado "bastardo" por parte de Konoha como para, encima, ser portador de la maldición Hyûga sin ser reconocido como tal.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso mirándole dormir, acariciando su frente, tomando su mano y pensando en todo lo que tiene que soportar; solo sé que él ha sido la mayor obra que jamás he hecho, lo único de lo cual me enorgullezco sobremanera y la única persona por la cual daría mi vida... junto con su madre.

Ella no puede comprenderlo, ella solo piensa que la abandoné por gusto, que disfruto siendo el patriarca del clan Hyûga cuando la realidad es que me muero por poder abandonar mis responsabilidades y retomar mi vida al lado de la única mujer a la que he amado y mi hijo.

* * *

><p>¡Buenos díastardes/noches!

Ante todo, disculparme por tardar tanto tantísimo en publicar este último capítulo del fic. No tengo excusa, no tengo perdón, pero me he esforzado muchísimo para que estos años de espera merezcan la pena y así poder traerles un último capítulo de calidad.

No quería acabar este ThreeShoot de mala manera, sin detallar emociones, recuerdos o sentimientos, así que espero haber transmitido la imagen de una familia desestructurada pero no falta de cariño, con un Neji arrepentido, una Tenten fuerte y un pequeño Takeshi inocente y ajeno a las triquiñuelas de sus padres.

Ha sido un placer escribir esto para todas y todos los amantes del NejiTen.

¡Un saludo y un beso enorme!


End file.
